


Dates with Jaune Arc

by Smut_o_Nomicon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/M, First Dates, Forced, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_o_Nomicon/pseuds/Smut_o_Nomicon
Summary: Starting with an unexpected end with one of the members of team RWBY, Jaune becomes the center of attention to a great deal of many girls, all looking forward to trying to have him destroy their bodies.





	1. White Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss reluctantly accepts Jaune’s invitation for a date. It goes ok, but when he kisses her, things get heated, especially when she feels something massive press against her leg...

Weiss was surprised. Now no matter how much people disliked admitting it, it was actually difficult to get the heiress to be thrown for a loop. Yet, Jaune Arc, the blonde dork who had been enamored with her almost since they first meet had managed to do.

It had been about two days ago when, after yet another plead from the knight, that she had agreed, even if it was just as a way to stop his pestering and have an opportunity to talk to someone one on one that wasn’t her team. Kill two birds with one stone, she had thought as a way to reassure herself once she thought about just how badly this could end.

Fast forward to today where just a few hours ago Jaune had shown up at her door in semi-formal attire with a small bouquet of ice lilies, her only in her typical casual attire of her white shirt and combat skirt, of which she wore for almost all events nowadays.

After dinner at a quaint yet cozy restaurant not too far off of Beacon’s campus, filled with small talk, he had walked her back to their dorm, even being polite enough to not ask for another so soon. Remembering the few etiquette lessons she had been given as a child she stood upon the toes of her shoes to give him a chaste kiss, only for him to pull her closer to his form. His arms gripping her own tightly, one of his dress pants clad legs dug between her legs, sawing between them to tease her untouched cunny.

Only after she registered what had happened did a spark of anger take over before quickly being snuff out by the press of something large against her thigh. A surprised gasp tried to form only to be driven back by an invading tongue making its way into her mouth. His hand snaking down into the frills of her skirt, ripping away parts of it along with her quicking staining satin panties, fingers quickly rubbing against her unexperienced mound.

The sound of a zipper didn’t even reach her ears with how loud her heart was beating to her. This wasn’t at all what she was expecting to have happened. But now, with the foot taller blond holding her against her own door room, so close to having finished the date, her only response was her pussy to start dripping. And with how just seconds later a foot long cock rammed its way into her cunny without any prior stretching, it was a good thing too. Her mind was too far gone by the drastic change in events to even notice the ripping of her hymen.

All it took for her teammates to finally answer the loud banging and pounding at the door was three hours of her being turned into the Arc’s own little fleshlight with her womb being a condom made for all of his sperm to be dumped it. Afterall Jaune had known that no matter how well the date went he wouldn’t have had another chance with her. But given the glazed look in her eyes, along with the cum glazed across the lower half of her body, and the looks of the rest of team RWBY, he might actually be in for several more later on.


	2. Dragon Slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing how well Weiss’ date went, Yang wants to take out the blond dork for a date of her own, hoping it will end the same way.

Standing in front of the dorm of his sister team, Jaune couldn’t help but be confused about just what was happening. Yesterday Yang had grabbed his shirt, pulled him close to her, and told him that they were going to be having a night out together. He just couldn’t understand why, he knew that she and the others had definitely seen what he had done to Weiss, and more than likely heard it as well.

The blonde bombshell herself was standing on the other side of the door, quickly preparing herself for the night she would have if she gets it her way. Given how she decided to dress only in her yellow undershirt and skin-tight black shorts, she was certain that she’d get Jaune to do far more damage to her, and less to her property, if she let more skin show for him. Although given how the two white and red-clad girls in the room were glaring at her, it might only be her excited to be getting this date. With a deep breath, she opened the door to see the guy she’d been wanting to get to know better already there.

As for Jaune himself, he did all he could to not drool at the sight of Yang in front of him. Her, what looked like to him, E cups were pressed together in one of her usual yellow shirts, only this one seemed to be far smaller and tighter, not even able to cover the bottom of her breasts. Although as he continued his observations under her gaze he suddenly started to wish that he had worn sweatpants given how the slight of how her shorts framed her puffy lower lips, causing his knee-length cock to strain against the seams of his blue jeans.

Biting her lip at how he stared at her, her gaze firmly locked on to the site of the bitch breaker that made it so Weiss won’t be able to walk for days, even with aura. Without even a word spoken to him, she gripped his wrist and dashed off dragging him to the park where she planned to have all the fun one needed for a successful date.

Confused and slightly worried, her fellow blond followed her lead, the sight of her wide hips sashaying keeping him from as hard as possible, the two creating quite the sight to all the others they passed. Of course, when they finally stopped he had attempted to ask just what they were doing only to be pushed onto one of the park’s benches and had his pants torn off.

Smirking at the surprised face of her, soon to be, greatest fuck, she kneeled down to be level with the throbbing foot long cock that had been plaguing her thoughts ever since she’d seen it looks like it was going to burst out of Weiss’s womb. With a single wink, she hefted her tits up and over the leaking head atop the meat tower and buried it between them, leaving another six inches for her to suck the cream out of. The fact that she’d chosen a spot right in public, even though it was nearly deserted at night, only encouraged her.

Groaning from the velvety embrace all around his cock, he gripped the girl’s mane of hair, and slammed her as far down his dick as possible, forcing her chin to press up against her flattening breasts as she gagged on the constant stream of precum being milked out with her throat. Not letting her do a single thing other than be fucked, until nearly an hour later he pulled out of her mouth and jerked off the top portion of his cock not still trapped, blowing his near tar-thick sperm all over her face and the top of her tits, before wiping off the last strands with her beloved hair.

Gasping for air from the unbelievably long face fuck she suffered, she lifted her own cow tits off of Jaune’s bitch breaker before licking them clean of the cum that she was oh so quickly starting to love. The fact that he pulled out before cumming straight down into her stomach actually seemed like a punishment to her more than how callously he handled her well-kept hair. Finally done with her appetizer she stood up on wobbly legs, unused to being on her knees for that long no matter her experiences, and ripped a hole at the crotch of her shirts, before lowering herself down onto her obsession.

As for Jaune, he was far from relieved of his burden, if anything the sight of Yang’s attempts to clean herself made it worse. So, when she tried to take his cock slowly and enjoy the moment, he grabbed her hips and slammed her down hard enough to make the sound echo throughout the park, and hilt starts into her womb without a chance of resistance.

Had she been able to, the blonde bimbo on the top of his lap would have let out an ear-splitting shriek from having her cunt ruined for all but Jaune or a horse, unfortunately, her breath had been knocked out at the same time the cock went in. As it were her pussy clamped down like a vice, trying to seal off any other invasion, but only making it so that his cock head couldn’t even leave the confines of her womb.

Grunting at the sudden tightness, he tried to brute force his way into fucking her cunt, only achieving resounding thrusts against the top of her womb and being unable to get enough strength to pull out of her womb’s entrance. Tense hours of rapid short thrusts filled the time, wandering couples stopping by recording and taking pictures before walking off in shock, his balls throbbing in need to cum yet the muscles of her pussy walls acted like a cock ring, up until she finally passed out, losing all sense of the control she barely had a grasp on.

It was an hour later when he stepped into the dorm of team RWBY and left the cum coated and possibly pregnant blonde in his arms in the care of her sister. Although he couldn’t tell if her eyes were focused on her sister’s soaked cunt or his still exposed and slimy cock. He’d need to bring a change of clothes next time.


	3. DarkKnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake being in heat and seeing the damage Jaune has done to her teammates decides to take him out for a night herself.

Ever since they had pulled a cum drenched and gaping Weiss back into their dorm from the vicious fucking they had heard and managed to see the tail end of, it had become almost unbearable to handle her urges.

The pure musk that radiated from the drying cum that streamed from her batted cunt and coated her legs had brought the image of her, Blake, being in that same position. Something, the heat-induced lustful side of her, felt a need to be breed, to have loads of the same spunk shot into for days on end.

Over the course of the night, she had managed to tame her flaring heat with an almost painful amount of rubbing and fingering her pussy. But when the next day her own partner left wearing almost nothing with the same guy who had been in her fantasies and later came back soaked in drool and cum, something in her snapped.

Sneaking out of her dorm was easy with how both Weiss and Yang were fucked into comas, with Ruby left watching over them pouting and shaking in furious jealousy, so all that was left was making her way into the bed of the seemingly monstrously skilled blond.

Having been given a card to open JNPR’s room, along with her teammates and vice versa, that part was even easier for her, her clothes seeming to blend in with the shadows before she stripped herself of everything, included her dignity for what she was going to attempt.

Being able to see in the dark as easily as during the day let her see the form of the knight on his bed exceptionally quickly. Although what really drew attention and left her breath to catch in her throat, was the sight of his knee-length cock bobbing in the air, hard as could be from his dreams, and still soaked in the juices he and Yang had made together.

Stalking forward she had considered testing her skill of giving it a blowjob, something she was sure she could perform easily after all her reading but decided that she should claim her goal as quickly as possible. Her goal is a womb full of as much of his thick, creamy, fertile sperm as possible, to give him a set of kittens for them to look after.

Let it be known that she wasn’t in the most natural mindset at the moment, her seasonal need to breed having chipped away at her sense combined with the rampant smell of undiluted sex coming from her friends breaking her will. Thankfully though, it meant that her cunt was constantly ready for penetration, her lower lips drooling atop the head of the monstrous cock as they just about nearly opened up for it before she even began.

Not even trying to take it easy for her first true breeding, Blake immediately sat down hard, the resounding slap echoing through the room yet not seeming to wake the sleeping occupants. However, for our dark-haired faunus in question, the thought of such a disaster didn’t cross her mind, even if it did just the thought having to leave without looking at least looking pregnant with an entire litter would destroy her more.

Even in the state of pure shock from forcing a cock to crash its way into her womb itself didn’t let her stop herself from gyrating on his lap. The lurches of his cock from the stimulation she gave him and from the dreams he was experiencing. Sudden streams of hot pre shotting into her tunnel caused the huntress in training to start mewing as if she was a lowly housecat.

Even when the sleeping blond suddenly turned in his sleep, bringing her crashing down on her side next to him elected nothing more than a breathless gasp as the near unwakable teen seemed to be powered by his dreams, cradling Blake up against him, spooning her all the while trying his hardest to ram his cock up even past the end of her baby chamber. 

Try as she might to regain her once held position of dominance, the scraping of his teeth against her neck made her melt into little more than a purring and leaking mess of her former self. Her pussy clamped down against his shaft trying to milk it for as much seed as it had stored in its lowering hanging sack. Throughout the entirety of the night, she became ever so more round in her stomach area, gallons of jizz blasting from the dozing monster of sex that wasn’t even aware of what he was doing.

It took until dawn peeked over the edge of the nearby forest for the dorm mates to awake to the sight of a contently smiling Blake, curled up in the arms of their leader, his bed and the surrounded floor even more of a mess than what they were used to. Yet not a single one had bothered to ask her why she had snuck in, already sure of what the answer may be. All the while the hung leader, Jaune, eagle spread on his bed until he awoke near noon, the sight of a cum flooded bed and slick dick all too typical for him with his vivid nightly imaginations.


	4. Lancaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, having enough of her team mates getting to date her best friend, decides to surprise him and take him out to the movies.

The normally loud and chaotic room that housed the four members of Team RWBY was unusually quiet for once. The petite leader of the team being uncharacteristically upset, even if she has done little more than stew silently on her bed and glared down at everyone with a pout. it was a striking difference to her usual demeanor.

As for why Ruby was simply just upset, and even if she denied it to those that asked, jealous of what the other three had done with her best friend. It wasn’t fair in her opinion, she had met him first, and they barely even tried to talk to him like she did. But, for the third time this week, she had to look after another one of them after they had sex with Jaune.

First was Weiss being banged against their door and them decided to take a peek near the end. Then her own sister dragged him away and came back passed out and Jaune carrying her with his thing still out. And just this morning they woke up to Blake walking in with cum flowing down from her pussy and all the way onto the carpet, looking 7 months pregnant.

It was with this in mind that Ruby hopped off of the top bunk and stormed out of the room with a determined look in her eyes. A, rather harsh, knock on the door opposite to her own lead to the blond who had been gaining so much attention, standing before her. Before she could lose her sense of determination she blurted out her request to go out together and watch a movie. Once she did, however, her face lit up in a shade of red far surpassing her name which only grew worse once the boy happily accepted.

Walking back to her dorm with a dazed expression it was only once the door closed behind her that she let out a joyous squeal, startling her roommates. An hour was spent wearing off her newly gained energy before panic settled in her mind. She didn’t know what to do on a date. What would they talk about? What would they before the movie? What about after the movie? What if-what if he wanted her to do things with him like Yang did?

The last thought brought her flaming blush back into existence all the while the still cum drunk girls that roomed with her could do little more than continue enjoying the daze they had been fucked in. Of course, if Yang was able to understand what just happened then she would have made sure to have stopped Ruby from looking up just what she had to do to prove that she is better than the three.

Come 9 pm Jaune had knocked on her door wearing a white button-up shirt and dark gray jeans. Ruby herself was wearing an actually normal set of clothes unlike the rest of her team. Composed of slightly ripped stockings, a black and red tee shirt and a short skirt, she looked as innocent as one could be, if not for just what of Jaune’s she stared at.

It wasn’t until they arrived at the movie theater when she put her plan, or at least what made sense to her as a plan, into motion. Walking over to the seats behind anyone else, knowing that Jaune would follow, she stood in front of one and as expected Jaune sat in the one next to it. Noting his gaze turning a small bit confused at her still standing position she let out an impish giggle before sitting herself down onto his lap, grinding her tight ass against the crotch of his jeans acting like she was getting comfortable.

For the next hour, getting halfway through the newest action thriller, she bounced, squirmed, and at some points simply used his leg to dry hump on, all to build up his interest if it wasn’t already peaked. It was when he had gotten to the point of almost lifting her off of his lap from the sheer strain of his cock under his pants leg that she decided to move on to the next phase.

Of course, even after the five hours she spent watching some detailed and very interesting research material on Scrollhub, it couldn’t help ease the sense of unease that flooded her body after she knelt down between his legs and tugged down his pants. The same cock that she’d seen plunging in and out of her partner dwarfed her head with its sheer size, a line of drool escaping her gaping jaw.

Gulping down the spit that had started filling her mouth she reached for the tower of flesh with a shaking hand, the other finding place over his boxer-clad ballsack, her first few pumps of the shaft making the situation seem so surreal to her. It was at the moment when she realized that her hand couldn’t even wrap halfway around, or even pump more than a quarter of the shaft easily, that she questioned her great plan. Unfortunately, she painted herself as yet another member of her team that was willing to be Jaune’s own personal cumdump.

A hand grasping at the hair at the back of her head forced a pained gasp out of her, which he took advantage of by spearing his cock down the whole length of her throat, still having another three-quarters of dick left out of the fun. Yet, with the showing of elasticity from the others, the blond felt like it was perfectly safe to use poor little Ruby’s throat as a constantly squeezing cock-sleeve. It was only because of a gasp of surprise from the young Rose that allowed the rest of the monstrous cock to go down on the right path down her throat. Her ability to take in air blocked by the impossibly long shaft had her quickly having her vision fade, in less than ten minutes she had fainted, all the while streams of pre-cum shot straight down into her stomach, a small amount of pudge going unnoticed by the two.

She was spared miraculously by the ending of the movie that wasn’t spared any true attention to by the due. Jaune’s hand having been wrapped around her neck, visibly stretched around his cock, using it as nothing more than a cum rag. His hold on his eruption was broken near the end of the film, a torrent of overly thick and oddly smelling spunk filling her stomach to the point that she could survive for a month, only needing water.

Once the other patrons had left the isles he’d spent an agonizing minute feeling every groove of her esophagus and throat grind against his length before it was released with a loud plop, his man meat covered in enough of his own cum and her saliva to the point of no flesh being in sight.

A vicious cock slap was what woke the much smaller girl up, right before she had her modest shirt balled up in his fist and used to wipe off the slime from his schlong. The haze of the last hour ruining any line of thought she had as the blond lead her back to Beacon with cum smears all over her face and clothes. Overall, while Ruby may not have gotten the full experience the other three had, she came out lucky that she hadn’t.


	5. Arkos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha finds out about team RWBY having gone out with her crush. She decides to tie him up in her bed and claim him for her own.

It was with an internal struggle and a visible grimace that Pyrrha watched as the fucked bowlegged Blake Belladonna shakily walks out of their dorm room. As the first one to wake among the members of team Juniper she had been rather shocked to find the image of the cat faunus speared atop her own partner’s cock, her stomach inflated to the point of looking heavily pregnant from the sheer amount of sperm shot into her.

The reason for her confliction was not the mess nor the nudity of the blond that had caused her to gain such a chip in her side, but rather just how it seemed that yet another of the girl’s from their sister team seemed to have gotten to have her crush do something as intimate as sex. Just the sight of how his thick, incredibly musky, cum fell from between the raven-haired girl’s legs sparked the Spartan’s already burning lust.

Having gained a small crush for the blond from the first day, his odd charisma and dorky actions capturing her heart’s attention. The morning after team assignments had only set off the sparks of her arousal and turned it into a raging inferno. She had awoken early as usual and had gone to wake her partner only to find his knee-length cock bobbing in the air, a stream of precum lubing it in its entirety, as it pumped load after load onto the naked boy.

A sharp gasp and squeal from the redhead lead to the other two team members to seeing the shocking scene. After a rude awakening and an abrupt questioning from Nora, Jaune hastily explained however since he had begun puberty his nightly emissions had left an impossible to clean mess that had lead to him becoming a nudist when it came to sleeping. So eventually, as weeks past, the duo of Ren and Nora learned to ignore the oddity of their leader’s morning messes while Pyrrha found a secret thrill in finding herself awake an hour before the others, able to watch and enjoy the sight of her crushes thick rod fire ropes of potent and oh so musky sperm onto himself.

Hours after finding Blake trapped in the arms of Jaune, speared on his cock, the entire team was finally awake. Ren and Nora leaving out the room with talk of plans in Vale for the day and Jaune heading to the ensuite shower to clean off the drying spunk on his form, left Pyrrha to stew in her thoughts. On one hand, she had been attempting to garner the knight’s affections with subtle hints but seeing as how he already seemed to have such relations with others who spent even less time around him showed that it wasn’t a successful path.

It took the sight of a freshly showered Arc, with a towel hugging his waist with a prominent bulge against it, to have a decision settled in her mind. Standing behind the almost totally nude center of her attention she pushed him down onto her own bed, not wishing to wallow in the mess of his or leave evidence of the future action on the beds of her fellow teammates. A mild exertion of her semblance had the metal bedframe bending across the muscled arms of Jaune, leaving him unable to escape the impromptu imprisonment.

The form of his blushing form of his partner only added on to his confusion. Although that confusion quickly turned into panic as she tore away his cotton towel to expose his cock. A quiet whimper came from the standing girl as she caught sight of the familiar image of the dick that haunted her dreams far too often. It was with shaking hands and rushed movements that lead to her bra and sleeping shorts hitting the ground all across the other side of the room.

Covering her nude form from the wandering eyes of the stupefied blonde laying trapped under her, she had to struggle to move her arms back to her sides, the embarrassment of showing herself to another slowly being overrode by her own mind slacking from the sight of his cock twitching and throbbing upwards from the sight of her heavenly frame.

Gulping down the ball of nerves that had left her breathless, Pyrrha knelt down at the end of her bed, her hand reaching out to grab near the top of the looming tower of cock. Pressing her thumb against the glands of the almost constantly red cockhead, she dragging her hand up and down, pumping his shaft with an agonizingly slow pace. The near silent gasps leaving Jaune’s mouth going unnoticed by the girl’s complete focus on how his dick started to leak out strangely thick precum.

Her eyes locked on the slowly descending liquid, her tongue darting out to lick her quickly drying lips, a shuttering breath escaped from her. Lowering her head to hover above the monster between her crushes legs, sharp gasps brushed against it as the musk of it filled her senses. A hand slipping between her legs rubbed at her already wet mound causing a whimper of need to go through the champion.

Biting her lip in anticipation, she planted a kiss on the crown of her partner’s shaft, running her tongue along the head to lick up the few drops of pre that had built atop it. A content hum ran from her mouth and vibrated across the Jaune’s cock, a throb of it causing it to lurch out from her lips. Her eyes turned upward to watch as it twitched in front of her, a glazed look building within them from his heavy scent filling up her mind. 

Her hand moving lower to the middle of the shaft left a trail of goosebumps against his skin, velvety lips returning to suck on the bulbous head causing a shaky flow of cream to spill within her mouth. Pyrrha’s hips quivering against her own hand’s digits ground against her palm, her juices spilling out onto the sheets of the otherwise pristine bedding. As for the blond, he was still attempting to wrestle his arms against the steel bindings, his breath coming out in rasps from the gentle yet torturous touches along his shaft.

The redhead herself had started a pattern of bobbing down on the cock, only able to take three inches of the utterly ridiculous slab of meat into her mouth, her hand that had been doing little more than resting against his meat now cupping and massaging the churning balls that laid underneath. Her tongue rolling around the flaming red crown, running the flat of it against the glands, all along with the almost milking suction she gave, gave way to a wave of yellow-white spunk shooting into her mouth. His sack in her hand swelling as his cock twitched uncontrollably.

Pulling back with a choking gasp, lines of the sperm dribbling across her ruby red lips and down her collar, left the cock without anything to release its load into, the unavoidable shower of cum raining down onto her face and bare breasts. Minutes passed in silence, the only sounds being that of shaky breaths and throaty moans from the two. Her chest heaving from the heart-pounding experience, she brought her fingers up to her breasts and scraped off a strand of the thick sticky load on them, bringing it to her lips where she licked them clean with a content hum.

With a longing stare at the still hard shaft before her, she crawled across the expanse of the bed, over the body of her partner now lover, and brought her hips level with the drooling cock. Staring down into the blue eyes of Jaune, her own filled with a haze of lust and love, her cheeks grew a rosy glow as she lowered herself onto him. Gasps came from the two teens as inch after inch joined together, one inside the other.

Biting down on her bottom lip once again, she rocked her hips trying to get used to the feeling of how full and stretched she was. Shocks of pleasure seizing her body as she continued to gently drop down onto his lap, left her impressive stamina to fail her. Gravity soon causing her weakened by pleasure muscles to loosen their vast grip along the shaft, her descent turning into a singular drop, a broken scream emitting from the gentle warrior as her womb stretched itself to its limits to fit the entire length of his, as some had started calling it, bitch breaker.

Slumping down against the chest of her knight, her own pressing against his prominent muscles, the two shared a moment of pure intimacy. Simply feeling the body of the other pressed up against one another, the curves and toned textures of them both, sweat glistening across the length of them, more so from the sheer heat they created together than exhaustion. 

A slow rock of her hips brought the two into a sensual embrace, Pyrrha’s arms locking around Jaune’s form, moving her face closer to his to meet in a kiss to truly make the moment memorable. Gentle motions accompanied by his own timed slow, deep thrusts, lead to the two seemingly locked in making of true love. Heat and musk radiating from the two, a haze cast over both of them, staved off their end for only so long until the inedible finish arrived.

As it was throughout their hours spent joined at the hips, the quiet mews and moans that came from Pyrrha reached a pitch, her body lurching up as the walls of her pussy tightened to an incredible degree, spasming and milking the tool inside her. Twitches and throbs having been an almost constant throughout their lovemaking signaled a firm lock he had on his control, only for it to be damped by the form of his partner, no…his lover, 

The rush of his breathtakingly hot cum flooding her already packed tunnel sent her into a fit of gasps and unintelligent moans, her body shaking like a leaf atop him before with yet another life shattered orgasm, she fainted with a dopey smile on her face, snuggling into the blond’s chest.


	6. Nora's Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Yang and Weiss have had their "dates", Nora wants to have a go but opts for some of her favorite position: anal.

A pair of shopping bags dropped down onto the ground. Aqua blue eyes taking in the scene of a naked Jaune Arc sleeping on the bed of his partner, metal wrapped around his wrists, and a slab of meat resting between his legs covered in a mix of cum and drool. For the fourth time this week her leader had given her a sight that she didn’t even imagine possible.

Throughout all of this week, ever since the night she and the others had seen Jaune walking in zipping up his fly with Weiss being half dragged into her own dorm by her teammates with cum freely flowing down her legs, Nora had been an ever-growing desire born of curiosity.

The next day after being hauled away by the blonde of the other team, Yang, Jaune had told them that he was going on yet another date. While she, Ren, and Pyrrha had their suspicions about it, the results later that night gave proof that they were vastly incorrect. His shirt was crumpled up and soaked through with stains, the white cloth transparent with what looked like drool on some spots, on others, it was darker from some clump of white stuck to it. What took all of them by shock was how he wandered in with his lack of any pants, a nonchalant look on his face and his knee-length cock still drooling precum as a mix of his and the other blonde’s cum coated it.

That night left her twisting in her bed sheets. A slow burn heating her all the way to her core, the spread of heat leaving her form sweaty and her underwear soaked in her own juices. A finger between her teeth was bitten down on as the another slipped between her plump lower lips with the picture of her leader’s cock still in mind.

All the while between her own daydreaming and pleasure a figure had worked herself into the room, quickly finding place on top of the nude blond’s lap. At the same time of Nora’s own self-made orgasm did the figure with glowing eyes, Blake, slam down onto the towering pole of Jaune’s cock, the created smack creating enough noise to hide the orange-haired girl’s moans. What it couldn’t hide however was the attention of said girl as she came down from her pleasure made high. Blue eyes squinting into the darkness to rest on the shadowed form of another girl taking advantage of her team’s resident stud. It was only due to the constant shock of pleasure that ran through the faunus’s body that kept her from hearing or even seeing the voyeur that laid watching.

As morning came around Nora, along with the two other members of the team that awoke, were treated to the sight of a pale white skinned girl painted even whiter stumbling out of the room. Her mind bombarding her with treacherous thoughts of how easy it would be to become the same if Jaune was such a deep sleeper. A quick glance over to Pyrrha sent that thought into the corner of her mind, not wishing to risk the chance of having the Huntress’s glower aimed at her. To avoid any hazardous, to her own self, situations that could happen she quickly dragged her best friend away with her, the feminine boy taking it all in step with a nod that agreed to the excuse she made to leave for Vale.

Fast forward to now, her wide blue eyes darting across the entirety of the bed, burning the image of a trapped and defenseless Arc in her mind. The palm of her hand coming down to press against the front of her skirt to appease at least a small portion of her warring thoughts. The sound of water beating against the glass shower in the room adjacent to the sleeping quarters brought the thought of another person having been spending time with the blond, given the mess left on his cock and lap it must have been quite a long time, but that thought was pushed out by the hypnotic twitching of the cock as it came to life once the boy took notice of her hungry gaze.

Scant seconds whittled away as they stared into the blue of one another’s eyes, One filled with hesitation, the other in climbing lust. As if in a trance the ginger girl stalked forward, knees buckling as she came to fall on the cushy bedding, a surprisingly steady hand coming to grasp half way around the shaft. The upcoming pumping of it creating a loud wet noise as her hand dragged along the length, the still drying cum acting as a surplus of lube for the job. Jolts of pleasure once again going through the blond’s body lead to him giving into the act, the nature of how people around him had started acting already forcing the blond into a state of acceptance.

But when out of nowhere half a foot of his cock disappeared into the throat of the drooling and moaning hammer user his easy-going act was shattered leaving him trying to buck his hips upward, a sound questionably close to a neigh leaving the image of him as a breeding horse in the minds of those in the room, if they had paid attention to it that is. His attempts at forcing more of his cock down her gullet wasn’t without reward thankfully, Nora happily swallowing down several more inches as the bulge that had been at the bottom of her throat moved all the way down to between her breasts, tears starting to stream down from her eyes from the strain of not gagging around the fist-thick dick.

By the time she could finally feel her lips touch down against the oddly hairless crotch of the hung hunter did she pull herself off of it, thick streaks of pre-cum running down her lips, tears marking her cheeks and chin in dry rivers, and small cum bubbles coming from her nose from the few times she gagged hard against the cock head during the beginning. Haggard breathing and a heavy chest later she took the saliva soaked pillar between her fists, pumping it with all of her immense strength, strings of her own spit, Jaune’s cum, and the remains of whatever girl he had been fucking last flew through the air, on occasions hitting the lustful girl across her face.

A flash of speed had her hands tugging at the hem of her shirt, a dazed Arc believing her to beginning her strip, only for her to lift it up and over his slimy cock, the tip of his shaft bursting through the heart-shaped hole of her shirt as the rest pulled the front of it towards him. Moments later had her laying above him, a constant movement of her sliding along his body having her breasts drag along the sides of his aching dick, a sudden geyser of sperm spewing between the two and leaving both panting in the wake of it. 

After calming herself to reasonable levels the insatiable Valkyrie rose up onto her shaking knees, tore away her flimsy skirt, and peeled away the back of her panties to reveal the winking entrance of her ass. A clear sheen running along its edges from her cunt leaking down from above it. A grip, hard as steel, went to the base of Jaune’s length, the lust drunk girl on top of him guiding it to her ass in preparation for her favorite act of sex. A drawn-out groan came from the trapped boy as the walls of his teammate’s ass flexed around him, hilting him all the way down, its curve causing a large and easily visible bulge to form at the top of her stomach, twitching every so often as the two simply stayed in that position for a quick rest.

The culprit for the lack of moment currently wore a dopey grin spread from cheek to cheek on her face. With her head buried against the muscled chest below her and her body shaking from the sheer presence of something so large being so deep inside her, her ability to move coherently was robbed of her muscles. However, for the powerhouse of a quivering wreck the solution was in sight as with shaking hands she tore away the metal bindings that had held the teen down for so long.

A flex of the strained wrists later and the newly freed teen quickly changed his position of how everything was going down. Seconds passed with the near comatose girl being picked up into his arms before with a great slam had her being pushed up against the dorm walls, the pounding from the lightly shaking Arc causing the wall to crack from the sheer force of how he fucked her bubbly ass against it. Nora herself just leaning her face on the wall, eyes rolled up from the scent of sweat, cum, and potent musk finally penetrating her brain. Cheeks a blazing red from the heat the two put off from their acts and her ass cheeks a similar red from slamming against his hips with a bone-shattering sounding crack each time.

Jaune’s eyes narrowed down into slits from the strain he had put into forcing all of his strength into the lifting his teammate into the air and doing his best to bury her into the foundations of the room, snapped open with the blue of eyes seeming to shine. A torturous roar breaking away from his lungs only ended with a bite to the orange-haired girl’s neck, his teeth piercing into her neck as her aura couldn’t be summoned with her state of mind. A violent churning of his balls causing his legs to surrender to exhaustion under him, Eyes forced closed from the flood of pleasure raking throughout his body combined with the coppery taste of blood pooling around his teeth, a rush of cum flooding the now unconscious girl’s digestive system with off-white, tar-thick seed. An ever-growing bulge showing at her stomach as it inflated to ridiculous proportions.

As the two slid down against the wall, now decorated with spiderweb-like cracks, a desperate whining could be heard without being washed out by other louder noises. Still standing in front of the closed door was a blushing Lie Ren, his hands cupped between his legs, desperately trying to tug at something. The sight of his two closet friends having the most intense sex he had ever witnessed in front of him without even realizing he was there had put him through torture. Even worse seeing as he was still unable to get off from the forced chastity he was in due to Nora.


	7. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S YA BOI, GUZMA!

Hoppin in after months of nothingness to tell yall imma bout to revamp and edit all current stories and start posting new and revised ones once they're finished.


End file.
